


Save what you love

by ChessChess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessChess/pseuds/ChessChess
Summary: After the battle on Crait that left the resistance practically in shambles, Poe is furious with Finn for being so reckless. The tension that had been continuously building up between them since they had first met, seems to finally find its peak...





	Save what you love

The monotonous sound of stars and planets passing by the ships windows as mere fleeting impressions was oddly calming to the few survivors of what had been the resistance fleet only a few hours before. Now all that was left were a handful of people all crammed into the millennium falcon and it was an almost crushing fact that they all fit into this one ship as it flew through the galaxy to bring them as far away from the first order as possible. They had no resources, no fleet and no plan on what to do next. All they could do for now was escape and survive. Even so, the mood on the ship was not as low as it could or perhaps should have been.   
Leia had been right. They had everything they needed right here. Even though their numbers were down to almost nothing, their spirits were higher than they had been hour before when they had still possessed a fleet that could pose as a threat to the First Order. She had asked them as they sat there, crammed into the lounge of the falcon if they were still willing to fight for this cause, regardless of how dire their situation currently was. There was an odd tone in her voice; it was less harsh and final than usual, as if she would understand anyone who wanted to leave at this point. It would have been understandable. There had been no answer to their distress signal, no sign of any friends to the resistance that were willing to come to their aid. They seemed to be the only ones left that were willing to oppose the First Order and their new supreme leader. 

After that the crowd of people had slowly dispersed in order to find every hidden bunk or at least space that could be used for sleeping. It had been hours, maybe days since anyone has had the chance to get some rest. They all were exhausted and there was nothing they could do for now anyways. Slowly the excited chatter throughout the ship died down until there was nothing but the low murmur of the few remaining people that were assigned to send out more distress calls and monitor for possible responses, the constant rattling and beeping of the ship and the humming of the outside worlds passing by.   
Finn was one of those few remaining people, not because he was on duty but rather because he knew sleep would not come that easy to him, though he was beyond tired. His body ached all over and no position whatsoever, whether it was sitting or standing or lying down would be any relieve to the pain. But their medical supplies were almost non-existent and after the only remaining medic had had a look at him and declared that there was no serious injury, there was nothing he could do besides waiting for the bruises to appear and fade again together with the pain. He had wanted to talk to Rey; after all he had been so worried and had desperately missed his friend. Her save return had constantly been on his mind since waking up and he almost couldn’t believe that she was here now, on the same ship as him. They had talked, briefly, expressing their happiness about seeing each other. But Rey had been uncharacteristically distant and preoccupied, like there were things on her mine that she would have loved to discuss with him, but he had no means to understand fully. 

All to soon she had drawn away to join Leia and together they had retreated into the cockpit of the Falcon. Finn was disappointed, but he understood. He knew that Rey was something else, that she had a connection with the force that went beyond normal. And the only person that was left that could truly, really understand that was Leia after all.   
Still, he couldn’t help but feel a bit left out with all the people he knew and cared about being preoccupied elsewhere. Poe had disappeared with some other pilots to the force knows where and with Rose still unconscious Finn felt a bit lost in the middle of the remaining people, but only for a moment. Suddenly there were footsteps coming from behind him and they sounded rather hurried, accompanied by a rolling sound and harsh beeping. Finn hastily turned around and almost jumped a few centimetres backwards as he came face to face with a flushed and heavy breathing Poe Dameron. He had thought that the pilot would be busy for some time with what had been left of his pilot college and Finn hadn’t wanted to disturb Poes’ reunion with his old friends.  
But now it seemed that Poes’ plans had obviously changed as he was still standing there in Finns face, seemingly distressed. From below, BB-8 gave a few rushed beeps.  
Poe looked down at it with a frown. “What? That’s ridiculous BB-8, those two things are hardly comparable… What?! Hey! Who are you calling a hypocrite?! Oh shut it, will you! I want to talk to him now” he finished, before turning his face back to look at Finn who was still rather confused by the whole ordeal.

“Poe, uhm… What’s wrong? You seem rather upset” Finn finally asked cautiously.  
At this, Poes’ facial expression grew slightly angrier as he drew his eyebrows together until they almost formed one line.  
“What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong! What were you thinking?!” Poe had raised his voice with every word and by the end of his sentence he was almost shouting at Finn. Finn in return only looked at his friend rather perplexed. He had no idea what the Pilot was referring to. Before he could voice his confusion however he was interrupted by a loud ‘Pscht!’ sound coming from somewhere behind Poe. Apparently his voice had carried through the narrow confinements of the falcon and disturbed someones much needed sleep. BB-8 beeped again and both of them looked down at the droid. Finn was still rather confused, but Poe just nodded slightly and said “You’re right. In that case, we’ll just go somewhere else.”  
“Somewhere else?” Finn inquired, looking at the Pilot again, but Poe simply grabbed his sleeve wordlessly and started to drag him down the next hallway. BB-8 started following them but after a few steps Poe quickly turned his face without stopping in his tracks and hissed. “No not now BB, this is between Finn and me. Go… I don’t know… Make yourself useful or find a pot to recharge.” For a moment, BB-8 seemed to look upset, briefly stopping and staring after them. But the droid quickly resumed his pursue. The brief hesitation however gave Poe enough time to pull Finn into the next supply closet and shut the door behind them. There was a brief ‘clonk’ coming from the door a few seconds later. BB-8, in their enthusiasm, had apparently rolled against the door. There were a few more muffled beeps.  
“Not now buddy, please, I need to talk to Finn. Alone.” Silence form the other side. At last, the stubborn little droid seemed to have given up.

The inside of the supply closet was dimly lit by a few emergency lights. The space in which they were standing was barely a metre wide as most of the room was filled with shelves that held all kinds of tools that were needed for repairs on the falcon. S soon as the door was shut it was quiet around them save their breathing and the low buzzing of the machinery around them. Finn couldn’t remember the last time when it had been so quiet. It must have been when he had still been unconscious and now it was almost unsettling to him. The silence however did not last for long as Poe resumed speaking.

“Now, back to my question. Finn… what were you thinking?” At Finns confused look he added “On Crait? The battle? Your bloody reckless suicide mission move?!”  
Now Finn understood. So that’s what Poe was going on about. Finn frowned. Granted, Poe had been the commanding leader during the battle and yes he had disobeyed a direct order. Still, Poe was in no position to judge him for that. Finn set his jaw tightly, curling his hands into fists. “I only did what I thought war right for the resistance. If I had succeeded then the door would have held and you would have had more time to escape! It could have saved some lives!”   
“But your life would have been lost! YOU would have died! How could you be so reckless?!” Poe shot back angrily.

“Oh come on Poe!” Finn cried exasperated “don’t you tell me anything about reckless fighting! You are the one who usually throws himself into the middle of danger, risking your life and almost everything else for the sake of the resistance!”  
That seemed to shut Poe up for a second, though Finn could see him set his jaw in a stubborn way and the redness in his face climbing up into his ears. His brown eyes were moving over Finns face, searching, calculating, thinking of what to say next.  
Finally he spoke again “Yes… I admit that might have been the case once. But I know better now. I mean look around you. We escaped, yes, but barely anything is left. My plans have cost us a major part of the fleet and almost our only means of escape when we were being chased by the First Order. Never mind the victories we had, they seem rather small now in comparison, don’t they? If Leia hadn’t stopped me, I don’t know what would have happened.” When he finished, Poe looked no longer angry, but rather miserable. But Finn wasn’t having any of it.

“Yes Poe, but you don’t know what it’s like. Growing up in there, being forced to work for them. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I want to destroy everything the Order has built up. It’s an ugly construct of power built on the shoulders and lives of thousands of innocent people. If I can do anything to destroy them, I will gladly do so!” he through back at the pilot, his stance determined and unwavering.  
“But you are not expandable Finn! The resistance needs you!” Poe shot back.  
“Oh come on, I’m only one person!” Finn countered.  
“Yes but you know more about the First Order than anyone else who isn’t loyal to them. And above that you are a person with a life, a future! You are not expandable, not to the resistance, not to Rey, not to Rose and not to me!” Poe was almost shouting again and wen he was finished, the two of them were standing across each other, only a few centimetres apart due to the confined place they were in, starring at each other angrily. Both were breathing heavily now and the sound was filling the pressing silence around them. After a few seconds however Poe lowered his gaze and instead focused on a point on Finns elbow.

“Finn… Buddy… I can’t… There have been to many losses… I can’t… not you too.” He murmured. His demeanour had suddenly changed from how he had been seconds before; all the aggression seemed to have disappeared. He looked tired and more defeated that Finn ever thought he’d see him. The dim lights through harsh shades under his eyes and for the first time he could see a few lines of age running across his face.   
All of a sudden, Poe let himself fall forward until his forehead came to rest at Finns shoulder. The ex-stormtrooper stared at the brown crown of locks that suddenly lay on his collarbone in surprise. All of this was more than strange behaviour from what he usually knew from the pilot. Normally Poe was optimistic and easy-going but more importantly he was a determined fighter who was too stubborn to ever give up. But right now, standing in this closet with Finn, he seemed defeated and for a moment Finn didn’t quite know what to say.

“Poe?” he asked cautiously, raising his arm to touch one of the pilots shoulders “Poe? What’s the matter? Are you not feeling well?”  
There was a muffled answer against his shoulder “Sorry… It’s just… You can’t die. I… We can’t lose you. You are to important.”

Finn suddenly felt an odd sensation creeping through his body. Shame he realised, though he couldn’t quite understand why, shame for what he had done. He didn’t feel different about what he had said, he had meant every word, that he would have done anything to help his friend and the Resistance and to destroy the First Order. But in retro perspective his actions seemed a little foolish and he hated to think that he had made his friends worry. But he had acted in the moment, there had been no time to think it through properly. No he did not regret it but he understood where Poe was coming from.

“Finn… don’t do something like this again… we don’t need any more dead heroes” Poe finished, echoing the words the general had said to him hours prior when he himself had been the foolish one.  
Finn nodded before gently pressing his own head against Poes, who still hadn’t moved. “Ok” he almost whispered, it felt like the only appropriate thing to do right now “I promise, if you do the same Poe. No more mindless recklessness. No one can afford to lose you either. No one. What would BB-8 say?” His statement made Poe snort with laughter and the sound was comforting to Finn. He slid his hand which was still resting on Poes shoulder down his arm until it lay atop the other mans hand. At this, Poe turned his head, though he did not move away from Finn, to look at their hands. “You did that before, on Crait, when Rey lifted the boulders to let us out.” He said softly.

Finn again was a bit surprised by the sudden change of topic “Yeah, I remember he answered while trying to get a glimpse at the pilots face, trying to the determine where he was going with this. “Does it bother you?” he added, since he could not quite follow Poes’ train of thoughts.

“No it does not. Feels nice actually. I was just curious on why you do it” Poe replied before turning his own hand to intertwine their hands and for the first time since the beginning of this odd talk there was a hint of a smile on the pilots face.   
The whole thing was taking an unexpected turn and Finn was suddenly well aware of the heat creeping into his cheeks and his loud heartbeat. He was afraid that Poe could feel it because of the way he was still leaning against him.  
“Oh ok… good then” was all he managed to say. The stayed like that for a few moments and Finn couldn’t help but think of how nice it felt. It was as if for the first time in what seemed like forever he could really, true calm down and his mind was finally catching up with his body. They had escaped hours ago but it was only now that Finn felt like he could finally let go and rest.  
At the same time however, he felt as if his heart would jump out of his chest at any minute. His skin felt hyper sensitive and he was aware of every touch they shared, Poes hand in his, his head pressed against his chest and the auburn curls tickling his throat and the top of his jawline.

After a few seconds had passed though, Poe finally lifted his head to look at Finn properly. “You haven’t answered my question yet” he teased and now his roguish smirk was definitely back in place.  
“Your question?”  
“Yes. My question. Why are you doing it? Holding my hand I mean.” Poe clarified without breaking eye contact.  
“I’m not sure. Feels nice I guess” Finn managed to reply and although his face still felt incredible hot he too was now smiling. “Though people generally don’t seem to like it that much” he added, briefly thinking back to Rey and there time on Jakku.   
“Really? What a shame.” Poe slyly returned and his smirk grew a bit wider. “It does feel rather nice I must say” he continued, leaning a bit closer to Finn. “Does it?” Finn asked without breaking eye contact, his grin widening as well “Rey would probably disagree”. He too leaned in a bit more. 

By now the two of them stood so close it would have seemed horribly inappropriate otherwise but in this moment it felt only natural. Finn could see the reflection of the dim emergency light in Poes’ eyes and the small wrinkles starting at the corners, a testimonial of the ever-present smile on his face.

“Would she now? Well I already had a feeling that her taste was a bit different from mine.” Poe replied with nothing more than a whisper. By now they were close enough that they could feel the others warm breath against their skin.   
In the end, Finn was unsure about who closed the last remaining distance between them. It was like they had been pulled together by an invisible threat, their lips connecting like magnets. At first it was an almost shy, inquiring kiss, both of them seemingly making sure that this was what the other truly wanted. But when it was apparent that that was indeed the case, they grew bolder, moving their lips together with more force, nipping at each other’s lips.  
After a few seconds Poe pulled his face back only a few centimetres, the rest of his body however stayed close to Finn. It took Finn a few seconds to snap out of the trance he had been caught in due to the kiss. When he finally opened his eyes a bit, Poe was still gazing at him intensely, his lips slightly damp and red, smirk still firmly plastered onto them “Buddy, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this” he whispered, his infectious smile making Finn grin as well. “It wasn’t to much, was it? Honestly, I wanted to talk to you first but then all this crazy shit happened and I wasn’t sure when or if you were going to wake up and then I wasn’t sure if you would survive when you were captured by the First Order or if we would survive the battle on Crait. So I thought before I regret not saying anything it would be now or never.”

Poe was rambling faster and faster with each word, his eyes darting around Finns face to catch any possible reaction and now there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Finn was only able to cut off his ranting by placing the fingers of his hand that wasn’t occupied with holding Poes over the others lips to shut him up.

“No Poe, relax. It wasn’t too much. It was exactly what I had wanted and hoped for. Admitted, It comes as a bit of a surprise, but definitely not an unpleasant one.” Finn answered, trying to nip any concerns the pilot might have had in the bud. It seemed to work and almost immediately Poe was back to being his cheerful and cocky self.

“Perfect. Well then” he grinned before leaning in again, this time however with much more boldness than before. He used his teeth to catch Finns lower lip between them, pulling on it teasingly before sucking it into his mouth. Finn in return snuck his arm around the pilots’ lower back, pulling him close enough so that their bodies fitted snuggly against each other.  
Poe gave a low chuckle at this, before opening his mouth, Finn following his motion and there tongues meet in the middle to start a slow and sensual dance around each other. 

The sudden physical closeness completely shifted the mood in the small room. Finn was hyper aware of every inch of Poes body that was pressed against him, the warmth of his skin, how his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Like this, he should be able to feel Poes’ heartbeat, but it seemed to be drowned out by his own and he was certain that the other could feel it through both their chests. Being suddenly very aware of all these things while still coming into realisation on how narrowly the had escaped and survived, prompted a sudden desperate urge to feel Poes body even closer to him, to see that he was truly here and alive and well and to take anything the other would be willing to give. 

Within seconds, their kissing became even more heated and desperate and all to soon it seemed like it would not be enough to satisfy this sudden inexplicable need to feel and see and taste the other, to be absolutely sure that the were both here and alive. “Finn” Poe murmured into the others mouth in between kisses, his hands roaming over the other mans body “is this alright? I mean… what about… Rey… or Rose”. But Finn only shut him up by kissing the pilot more insistent, his hands holding him around the hips to keep him close “Yes, Poe… kriffing hell, yes. Please, this… this right here, I only want this with you.”

And with that, all remaining concerns that Poe might have had flew out of the window and he renewed his assault on Finns lips with rekindled enthusiasm. All to soon the kissing and groping hands kindled a spark in Finns lower belly, heat coursing through his veins and pooling into his loins like lava. There was a tightness in between his legs and he could feel himself hardening against the lining of his underwear. Since it seemed that Poe couldn’t be bothered to seize his kisses, Finn snuck one of his hands to the back of the older mans head and gently fisted it into the dark brown locks at the nape. Careful, as not to hurt Poe, he pulled him away from his lips, but Poe merely moaned when Finn did so, which certainly didn’t help the situation in his trousers.  
“Poe wait” he panted, while the other looked at him with half lidded eyes, red-faced and lips slightly damp with saliva. Poe looked absolutely gorgeous like this and Finn almost couldn’t bring himself to say anything more, fearing that it would end this moment. “Poe, listen if we do this any longer, I’m afraid the rest of my blood will be going south as well and you might feel more than you are in for” he said grinning sheepishly. 

After all, they had just kissed for the first time, there had been no talk, no explanation of how each of them felt, they had merely followed their instincts and Finn couldn’t be sure if Poe was comfortable with all of this. Poe blinked a few times at Finns words, before the realisation hit him and his eyes darted downwards, Finn following his gaze. The bulge in his pants was rather obvious and he suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, though not as much as he might should with both of them staring at his crotch. But gazing up to look at Poes face, he saw the other still smirking at what he saw, before looking up at Finn through his dark lashes. 

“Oh I’m in for it buddy if you are as well. Also, I think we are in a similar situation here, you and I” Poe said and pulled away the flaps of the jacket he was wearing to reveal that their actions had indeed not left him unaffected as well, Finn had just not noticed it. “I want you, Finn.” The pilot continued with a more serious tone “ I have wanted you for I while actually. But there had never been a good time; we have always been on the run. Well, technically we still are.” he finished a grin.  
“I think I know what you mean Poe” Finn grinned back and did they not look like complete idiots, standing there, grinning like love struck fools while still looking dishevelled and sporting an erection? After this it was silent. No one seemed to quite know what more there was to say and before it could get awkward, they simply resumed their heated make out session.  
With his last remaining concerns scattered away, Finn stopped thinking about the situation altogether and followed his instincts, walking the pilot backwards until he hit the shelf, sending an item on it flying down. It hit the floor with a loud bang, before rolling across the room to the other side, causing more noise. 

Finn and Poe did not pay attention to it. Both were being to busy thrusting their hips against each other while still vigorously kissing. By now Finn was more that aware of Poes erection as the latter rutted against him in the most desperate way. He finally moved his hands that had still been gripping the others hips and instead placed them on his belt.   
Usually it would be a quick and familiar motion, but opening it in the situation they were in, arousal coursing through his veins and drowning out the rest of the world, it took him several straining minutes. Poe was no help, instead deciding to kiss and nibble along his jawline, making it almost impossible to concentrate on anything else. When he finally managed to get the bloody thing open, he threw his head back to moan in both relieve and arousal, baring his neck to the pilot. Poe seized the chance and latched himself onto the presented flesh, sucking dark marks onto it. It drove more moans out of Finn and his fingers shook as he opened the pilots’ trousers, sliding his digits into the other mans clothes. The tips of his fingers came into contact with a patch of seemingly trimmed, coarse hair that curled around hard, hot flesh. Curiously he let his fingers slide further along until they came in contact with the soft skin of the mans’ shaft. The motion had Poe let go of his neck and breathing hot and heavy against the bruised skin there instead. 

Finn took the moans that followed as further encouragement and took Poes cock into a firm grip without any further hesitation. This caused the other to throw his whole body backwards, pressing himself into the storage racks. More items were displaced by their motions and hit the ground causing loud noises, but none of them cared as they were both busy rutting against each other, shaking the shelf behind them.   
Poe however seemed to loose both his grip and focus, the hand around his cock distracting him and slowly turning him into a moaning mess. It had been way to long since he has had the time or means to engage in any sort of pleasure like this. And now he was standing here, adrenalin from both their escape and the situation they were in coursing through him, with the most gorgeous man he could think of working his fingers over his almost painful erection. He let himself enjoy the ministration the other bestowed on him for several minutes, simply vocalising his enjoyment by moaning freely. Fin had moved from simple, exploring touches to firm experienced strokes and was positively driving him insane. His other hand had also found its way into Poes’ trousers and was grabbing one of Poes’ buttocks firmly.

After a while however, he tried to regain what was left of his senses to form coherent sentences. “Wait Finn… kriff… slow down or else I won’t be able to hold out much longer”   
Finn pulled back with a grin. “I don’t see how that is a problem” he teased, his hands remaining exactly were they had been.

“Oh but I do” Poe retorted, “I would hate for this to be over before I have a chance to touch this gorgeous man in front of me.” Finns expression grew a bit besotted at his statement but there was no indication that he was objecting. 

It was all that Poe needed anyways and he used his full body weight to push Finn of him and turn both of them so that it was now the other ones turn to be pressed between the shelves and Poes body. In no time he had Finn in the same position that he had been in moments earlier, trousers open with one of his hand shoved inside. His mouth watered as his fingers reached the hot, hard flesh of Finns cock already a bit damp with precum. It felt delicious to wrap his fingers around the silken rod and giving it a few experimental tugs, testing out how much pressure and speed drove the prettiest moans out of the other. And how beautifully the other man moaned. The sounds he made were deep, gluttonous and unashamed and Poe could listen to them for hours.  
Finn was caught in the surges of pleasure uncoiling from his loins and spreading through his limps as Poe stroke him with expertise. He had already been rather close and the pilots’ fingers felt heavenly around his aching flesh. Using the last bit of his will that kept him from succumbing to the pleasure completely, he wrapped one arm around Poes neck and used the other to reach into he his trousers again, pulling out his leaking cock to stroke it in time as Poe did with his. Poe followed suit, finally freeing Finn from the confinements of his trousers. 

The two of the stood so close that they barely had enough room in between them to stroke each other, but neither of them even thought about backing away a single inch. The heat that was trapped between them resulting of closeness of their bodies made the whole experience even more intense. 

In the midst of pleasure, Finn could feel Poe shift against him, before he noticed what must have been Poes knee pressing itself between his thighs, coaxing them further apart. As soon as he had widened his stance enough to allow the Pilot to slip his leg in between them, Poe put his foot onto the lowest level of the shelf behind him, allowing him to press his thigh directly against his junk. Finn broke away from their heated kissing for a split second to pant against Poes’ collarbone, his pace faltering momentarily while he subconsciously started humping the muscled thigh. 

“Feels good?” Poe panted into his ear, his mouth close enough so that the other could feel the puffs of air against the shell of his ear, Goosebumps spreading across his neck and collarbone as a result.  
“Yeah… kriff… Poe, so good” Finn answered, his voice rough. His mind felt foggy, the physical sensations of Poes’ touches muddling his brain, making it hard to grasp a coherent string of thought. It was as if everything was hidden behind a layer of pleasure and looking behind it seemed almost impossible. He had to blink rapidly for a few times in order to get some part of his mind to focus again, using everything he could gather to concentrate on stroking Poes cock again. He fisted his other hand into Poes’ curls, pulling his head back and a bit to the side to bare more of his neck. Poe made a low growling sound in the back of his throat which turned into unabashed moans as Finn latched himself onto the presented flesh, sucking and kissing the skin where he felt Poes’ pulse jump underneath. His senses were overloaded by Poe, his smell, the feeling of stubble underneath his lips, the taste of his skin… Finn had never felt anything so intense and arousing I his life.

“Finn…” he heard the pilot press out between moans “I’m afraid I won’t be able to last much longer. Are you close?” He was and the thought of Poe being on the brick of orgasm, of being responsible for having him come so utterly undone, to have driven him to the edge and made him feel this good brought him even closer. His own hardness, pressed between his belly and Poes thigh was almost painful now, precum spilling over the tip and staining both of them a bit. He felt like he would explode at any second. “God yes Poe, yes” he rasped, barely able to keep his pace and grip on the others erection, but determined to bring him over the edge. He was desperate, desperate for both of the to come, nothing else mattered at this point, where they were, what was happening around them and has happened in the last couple hours… it all had no meaning in this moment. All that was important was the pleasure that cursed through him, threatening to break free with a crescendo and the feeling of having Poe here with him, alive and well and in a seemingly similar state. And then suddenly, it all came to an end, the sensations that were threatening to overpower him peaking in a blissful release. 

At the edge of his consciousness Finn noticed Poes’ breathing becoming more erratic, then a moan that was almost a shout and warm stickiness dripping over his hand.  
It took him a few seconds to gather himself, body and mind calming from the intense orgasm. Slowly he noticed the blissful sensation ebbing away and the soreness from before returning into his limbs. His throat felt raw as if he had been screaming. Maybe he had done so, though he hadn’t noticed.  
None of them spoke at first; the simply leaned against each other breathing heavily. Finn could feel the fluids on his hands slowly cool and turn crusty and he was certain the same was happening on Poes’ thigh and belly, yet no one made an attempt to move.

Finally Poe seemed to gather himself enough to speak, though he mumbled against Finns neck without even attempting to lift his head. “Wow… Finn... that was… wow…” He sounded drowsy, but calm and sated. It made Finn smile against the Pilots dark curls but before he could muster an answer, there was as hissing sound as the door to the supply closed in which they were still standing, opened and light poured into the small room. Both men jumped a bit at the sudden interruption, staring at the door in shock.   
Two painfully familiar people stood there, looking at them in disbelief and Finn hastily tried to cover himself, his face burning with embarrassment. Next to him he heard Poe stutter “Leia!... Rey!” sounding equally shocked.

The General looked at them with one eyebrow raised, jaw set, though there was a mischievous twinkle in here eyes, one hand akimbo. Rey, who was standing next to her was far less composed, starring at them with her mouth wide open in utter shock, though she seemed to snap out of it as soon as Finn met her eyes, her face turning completely red and she threw her head back to stare at the ceiling instead.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before the general chose to break it. “I’m glad the two of you were able to sort things out and find comfort in each other” Leia said and there was definitely smugness in her voice. “But there are people on this ship who have had a very rough time and need to rest and they would appreciate it if they could do that without you two keeping everyone awake.” She starred both of them down, gaze not wavering in the slightest.  
Finn wanted to die of embarrassment. He stood there, still covering himself and prayed that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. There was absolutely no way to deny what they had been doing, the room reeked of sex and the two of them very dishevelled and flushed. Rey was still firmly looking at the ceiling but Finn could hear her mumble something along the lines “Kriffing men…” under her breath.  
“I…I… General… Leia… I am so sorry. I … We did not mean to disturb anyone. And we did not mean to disgrace Hans ship or anything” Poe tried to somehow save the whole situation by frantically stuttering out an apology. At this however, Leia just threw her head back with laughter, which made everyone including Rey stare at her. 

“Oh please Poe, do you honestly think that this is the only kind of action this ship has ever seen?” she finally retorted while still grinning broadly.   
It made Poe feel a tad better about the whole situation when he noticed that he hadn’t seen the general smile like this in a very long time. It made her look younger and not as if the sorrows of the galaxy lay upon her shoulders.

And with that, Leia turned where she was standing and started to walk away from the whole scene, though not without looking across her shoulder once more and saying “Try to keep it down you two will you? And do get some rest, you both dearly need it”  
As soon as she was gone, Rey seemed to snap out of the state of shock she had been in. She turned once more to stare from one to the other again with disbelieve before shaking her head, though Finn could swear that there was a hint of a smile already on her lips, before she practically bolted from the room.

The door closed automatically and left the two men standing in silence. No one made a move or sound for a few seconds, they were still comprehending what had just happened. Finally Finn managed to snap out of the mixture of shock and disbelieve he had been caught in and he turned his head to look at Poe. Poe did the same and they stared at each other with wide eyes before bursting into laughter simultaneously.  
“Oh kriffing hell” Poe wheezed out “Finn I am so sorry. I really did not plan for this to happen like that” Finn still couldn’t answer, he too was shacking with loud and uncontrolled laughter. Their sudden outburst was a blessing to the situation, draining it from the tension that had accumulated due to their unwelcome encounter with the general and Rey.

It took a while for both to calm down, their laughter slowly turning into snickering before they found themselves staring at each other with the goofiest grins.  
Poe reached out for Finn, taking the others hand into his and pulling him closer.  
“So, buddy, how would you feel about finding a nice cosy spot for some much needed rest and talk tomorrow? You quite literally drained me to the last drop” he winked at the end, at which Finn snorted and slapped his upper arm playfully.  
But Poe was right, by now Finn felt like just standing up was a more than exhausting task and he desperately yearned for a few hours of rest, preferably with the pilot at his side  
“Alright, let’s go. Before BB-8 finds us like this” he agreed and pulled Poe out of the room with him, the others laughter carrying throughout the ship, until someone eventually yelled at them to be quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Since this is my first fic on this site, it would be amazing if you could leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
